Musings
by VerdantSeraphim
Summary: Falling in love is easy. Confessing it is the hard part. Ike x Zelda. One-Shot


_Hi everyone! Tis VerdantSeraphim (I'm getting this urge to change my pen name...again) with a really short Super Smash Bros one-short containing one of my (second) favorite pairings. Clear Blue requested a piece with this pairing ages ago and I apologize for the time it took me to execute it.  
_

_If you're a reader of _Time Will Tell_ (my Marth/Zelda fic), don't worry, I'll get around updating it. I've just been...distracted._

**Title: Musings**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Rated: K+**

**Pairing: Ike x Zelda**

* * *

Ike swiftly threw his sword up in the air, and jumped up to catch it before landing neatly back down onto the stage in Final Destination. The action caused many differently colored alloys flying off into the never changing sky. The swordsman narrowed his eyes and took the liberty of stopping to catch his breath before the next wave of enemies warped onto the stage.

Recovery platforms appeared above him and Ike smiled slightly to himself and raised Ragnell, ready for whatever the alloys had in store for him. A red one launched itself towards him. Ike, anticipating such a blatant attack easily countered the blow before making a slash skywards, sending the vermilion alloy the same direction.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, the blue-haired mercenary noticed another foe moving towards him. He turned to face it before stopping in his tracks. It was a blue one. It's movements where slightly more graceful and it's build more feminine compared to it's red, yellow and green counterparts. In short, it's movements where, in Ike's opinion, a little_ too_ similar to _hers_. He lowered his sword slightly and, the damage he received earlier came crashing down on him as the blue alloy knocked him off the stage...almost too easily.

Disappointed, Ike felt the system's technology warp him back to the waiting room, where he found Marth, looking at a screen with some interest.

"Three-hundred-forty-two kills in twenty five minutes?" the prince mused critically, "shame you where kicked out five minutes early."

"If you had been attacking those silly metal things non-stop for half an hour by yourself, you'd be tired too." Ike countered. Marth however, simply smirked, and unsheathed his own sword, "well, I'll find that out for myself soon enough" and vanished in the glowing yellow light. The mercenary sighed and considered watching his friend for a moment before deciding to go and grab a drink. Ike entered the mess hall and was surprised to find many Smashers gathered there, including (gulp) Princess Zelda.

She was politely listening to Princess Peach chattering away with a fake look of interest on her face. Ike knew she was faking because her fingers where rhythmically tapping the table, something he noticed that she would do when she obviously had no interest in the topic. He pretended to look uninterested in the girls' gossip and poured himself a cup of tea.

Falling in love was really something he never been interested in. Yes, he knew plenty of women who expressed interest in him. Some made it obvious to him (like Aimee), others had weird ways of telling him (such as Mia), and there where some that showed interest, before setting with "just friends" (Elincia, for one). He may be able to face tyrannical kings and goddesses without a trace of fear, but (as he once said to Soren) he just wasn't good with emotions.

Ike noticed that Roy had joined in the girls, and the red-headed lord was now having a rather heated debate with Peach.

Zelda was no longer bored and now she was watching the pair argue back and forth. He expression hinting that she was trying hard NOT to simply burst out laughing.

His heart began pounding as she caught his eye and beamed.

The hero of Tellius lowered his cup and left the mess hall, only looking back to watch the princess throw her head back and laugh.

For a brief moment, all he wanted to do was to laugh with her.

But all he did was take a piece of paper out of his pocket and ripped it cleanly in half.

* * *

_Hope you liked it...and I hope it wasn't too corny. Don't forget to leave a review!_

_-VS_


End file.
